


Closer

by gwennolmarie



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwennolmarie/pseuds/gwennolmarie
Summary: The younger man slides one leg over the back of the log and the other between Arthur’s spread thighs.Seats himself on the older man’s leg.Like he belongs there.Like this is the throne reserved for him.And him alone.





	Closer

“I don’t understand,” Arthur drawls, “How you always look so _clean_.”

Javier lifts his head from where he’d been lost in playing.

“Eh?” The younger man stills his fingers to focus fully on Arthur.

“You’re always so damn _clean_ , s’like you don’t even know what dirt is,” Arthur frowns down at his own dust-covered jeans.

Mud-caked boots.

“It isn’t that hard, Arthur,” Javier jokes, “Become acquainted with a damp rag.”

“Pshh, sure,” Arthur huffs and takes a sip from his bottle.

“Do you need instructions?” Javier teases.

“Nah,” Arthur flicks a hand dismissively at the younger man.

“You could be dirtier,” Javier mentions.

“I surely could, then Miss Grimshaw wouldn’t never shut up.”

Javier huffs a small laugh.

“Bet you never have that problem, though,” Arthur says.

“Not really,” Javier shrugs lopsidedly.

Sets his guitar down.

He can’t focus on playing the right chords.

Not right now.

Arthur watches him then holds out his bottle.

Javier takes it.

Sips.

Scrunches up his face at the piss-poor taste.

“You have low standards,” Javier grumbles and shoves the bottle back in Arthur’s hands.

The older man just chuckles, voice rich and deep.

Javier feels himself shift.

The heat of alcohol and all the older man’s focus on him stirring in his gut.

“Only in some areas,” Arthur jokes.

“What areas are your standards higher? Because I have not seen them yet.”

“Well, you and some of the other guys, always hangin’ around those working girls…”

“And what?” Javier cocks his head, frowns at the older man, “You think yourself above that?”

“No,” Arthur hurries to counter, looks down at the bottle in his hand then sets it aside.

Leans forward seriously.

“They ain’t my preference,” Arthur says, hushed.

“Uh-huh, and what is?” Javier asks as he reaches a stick out to stoke the dying fire.

“Well,” Arthur edges, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, “Someone cleaner f’sure.”

Javier pauses.

Raises his head slowly to look at Arthur.

“That so?” The younger man asks before glancing around the camp.

Only half of them are here, others on missions and errands.

Of that half, there are few left awake, this late.

They aren’t at the main fire, rather one of the smaller ones towards the edge of the camp.

Javier swallows thickly.

Logically they _could_.

Even those that are lingering, clinging to consciousness, are well-past wasted.

Arthur still isn’t looking at him.

Javier drops the stick, rises and moves to Arthur’s side of the fire.

The older man finally looks up.

Javier studies the blue eyes.

Sees the hesitance and fear of a man in unfamiliar waters.

Javier leans down and grabs both of Arthur’s wrists, pulling them out to either side.

Out of his way.

The younger man slides one leg over the back of the log and the other between Arthur’s spread thighs.

Seats himself on the older man’s leg.

Like he belongs there.

Like this is the throne reserved for him.

And him alone.

“Javi,” Arthur whispers, glancing back into the dark of the camp.

“You’re fine, my friend,” Javier murmurs.

Guides Arthur’s hands to the smaller man’s hips.

He can feel Arthur, against the top of his leg from where he straddles high on the older man’s leg.

Javier rolls his hips forward, into Arthur’s hipbone.

Hears the older man inhale sharply.

“Javi,” Arthur repeats.

A touch more desperate.

Javier cups one side of the older man’s jaw and turns Arthur’s head to look at him.

“We’re _fine_ ,” Javier murmurs.

Rolls his hips.

Feels Arthur’s hands grip the younger man’s hips tightly.

Javier moves his own thigh forward, to press into Arthur’s hardness.

Nudges Arthur’s confined cock as he rocks his hips.

“Shit,” Arthur hisses and lets the weight of his head lean into Javier’s hand.

“Shh,” Javier soothes.

Glances behind Arthur, eyes scanning the darkness.

One of Arthur’s hands slips down the back of Javier’s pants.

The younger man tenses, briefly, then squirms.

Pushes his dick a little firmer against Arthur’s hip.

Feels the older man’s breath leave his lungs swiftly.

At the feeling of Javier’s hardness against him.

_For him._

Arthur’s hand on the younger man’s hip tugs and twists until Javier is as close to him as possible.

The older man uses the grip on Javier’s hip to urge him to move.

Javier complies.

Cupping Arthur’s jaw with one hand and the older man’s shoulder with the other.

The smaller man moves.

Focuses on Arthur’s warm fingers pressed against his tailbone.

Just another way of begging.

“Javi…” Arthur murmurs and turns his mouth into Javier’s palm.

“Eh?” Javier presses his thumb into the meat of Arthur’s cheek.

Feels the hand aligned with his tailbone coax him into moving.

Javier rolls his hips.

Feels Arthur shifting on the log, trying to press his own hips into the pressure of Javier’s thigh.

Javier pulls his hand away from the older man’s mouth and reclaims the space with his lips.

The younger man wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders and rocks into the bigger man.

Feels Arthur hiss and muffle groans against his lips.

Javier lets out a small, unintentional whine.

Arthur has the coherence to bite the younger man’s lower lip in warning.

“Fuck,” Javier mutters into the kiss and rocks his hips faster.

Feels Arthur’s hand down the back of his pants move grip at one side of Javier’s ass.

Wrenching the younger’s hips forward, rougher and quicker until Javier is gasping against Arthur's mouth.

Javier moves his head away to duck into the crook of Arthur’s neck.

Bites firmly into the tender muscles.

Muffles desperate moans.

“There you go,” He hears Arthur murmuring into his hair as Javier comes.

The younger man’s hips twitching lightly, managing nothing but spreading the wetness seeping from his pants onto Arthur’s jeans.

Javier lifts his head to look at the older man and repositions his weight so he can grind the top of his thigh into Arthur’s crotch.

Relishes into seeing the bigger man’s eyes widen and then slam shut.

Relishes seeing Arthur biting down firmly on his own lip.

While Javier presses his leg into the older man, rubbing and pushing at Arthur’s clothed cock until the older man is barely holding back groans.

“Come on, Arthur,” Javier murmurs, rubs his own hips down into the mess he’s made.

“Shit,” Arthur hisses and opens his eyes for a moment, to look at Javier.

Javier quirks his lips into something resembling a grin.

Leans his weight into Arthur to grind his leg against the older man.

“Dammit,” He hears Arthur’s teeth grinding.

The hands on his ass and hip tighten to the point of bruising and Arthur’s hips jerk into the pressure.

“Hah, Javier,” Arthur grits out then buries his face in Javier’s chest as he falls over the peak.

Squeezing the younger closer to the point of crushing their hips together.

Grip unrelenting, as though if he held on tight enough, for long enough, the flesh of their bodies would bend to his will and let them be closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fridays i guess @gwennolmarie on tumblr or @providentialeyes for original works


End file.
